Wassillia Waltz
by Royal Detective
Summary: It's the middle of the night in Enchancia but it seems King Roland can't sleep! He is missing his deceased he remembers everything about the woman he realizes he hadn't been able to do their special waltz in honor of her he he tries to make up for it Miranda later finds him gone andlearns what is with Roland's strange behavior. Please R&R!


_**A/N:**_ I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been really busy lately due to my grandmother's funeral and being given the task to teach a kid's Sunday school class just recently. I hope to back in the flow of writing with this.

* * *

 _**Wassillia**_ _ **Waltz**_

Darkness seemed to surround the man that lay in his bed wide awake. He should be asleep like the woman laying next to him was but he was wide awake. Reasons as to why this was no mystery. He was missing her, the former queen of Enchancia!

Memories with her flooded through Roland's mind as he remembered how they met, their courtship, wedding and having the royal couple had ruled their kingdom like any other king and queen before them. But this person was very special to him.

She was his best friend, she knew everything about him but she was more than that. It was hard to explain it but he could say that this deceased woman had been his world.

Ever since she had died from her disease Roland felt weak. It was so hard to hear that the queen of Enchancia was dead. It was like the woman had been a part of him and that part inside him was as dead as she was. No one could ever replace her or the part she had inside him. It was like his light had died that day and he had been walking in darkness ever since then.

While Miranda had been a new light for him, Roland knew she could never replace the dead part his first wife had been apart of. Only that woman could revive it but she was dead. It was so long ago since that event.

He wondered how she was doing without him. Such a question should not have come to his mind. He knew she was at peace and was doing just fine without him.

A sigh escaped his lips as he closed eyes for minute and began remembering times when he would dance in the ball room alone with her on Wassillia nights as a tradition for just the two of them. They had done that each year but after her death the king had danced by himself at night as a way to honor her memory.

Now with Wassillia just being months ago Roland realized he hadn't been able to perform it last year due to spending the holidays with Crown Princess Elena and her family. Perhaps, he needed to make up for that.

Turning his head to the side he made sure Miranda was still asleep as he covered the blankets up to her head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

After doing this he pushed the covers off himself, stepped out of their bed, put his robe on to cover his pajamas then made his way out to the ball room. Roland hoped after he perfororm this little dance he would be able to get some sleep.

A few minutes after Roland's departure Miranda had woken up to find her husband gone. "Rollie?" She called but after a few minutes the queen realized he must have been walking around the castle.

Quickly, Miranda raced to their closet and pulled out her pink robe to cover her nightgown. She needed to find out why her husband was roaming the halls. Was there an emergency,was the castle under attack?

Deciding not to go too quickly into conclusions the woman stepped out into the hallway and find out what was going on.

It took quite some time but she did eventually find Roland. Why he chose to be in the ball room in the middle of the night was beyond her. Perhaps,if she waited and watched, she would find out what he was doing.

Roland being faced away from Miranda held out his arms as though he were holding a partner and began moving around the room, pretending she was dancing with him once again. It almost felt like she hadn't left him at all!

After doing this for a few long minutes he felt familiar small hands replacing his invisible partner. Roland stopped dancing and opened his eyes to find Miranda across from him, holding him as though she were ready to dance.

"Miranda..."

"I woke up to find you gone. What are you doing dancing in the ball room in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I..." Should he tell her. He probably should. He didn't want her to think her husband was going crazy and dancing at night all the time.

"You can tell me anything, Rollie." Miranda said drawing him back and out of his thoughts. He hoped she wouldn't get upset.

"I couldn't sleep because I was missing her..."

"Her?" Miranda asked confused.

"My first wife. I was thinking about her and couldn't get her off my mind. When I realized I didn't do our special Wassillia waltz last year I thought I would make up for it. I do it each year in honor of her memory because it was sort of our special thing. I didn't..." Before Roland could finish his sentence he felt tears began to stir up in both of his eyes. Making his vision of Miranda blur.

"I understand Rollie." Miranda said as she placed one of her hands on his cheek. "I sort have something similar I do in honor of my late husband each year as well. I'm sorry for disrupting your waltz."

She was about to turn and leave so she could let him finish his watlz but all of a sudden felt him pull her back.

"Miranda, now that you know I do this I want to know that I still love you. I don't want you to think I'm choosing my late my late wife over you...I didn't want to upset you." He said as he placed his hands on both of her cheeks. "I would choose you..I-"

"Roland, I understand what it's like loving a partner who's already gone and also have a love for another partner. It's okay. Like I said before I have a similar love for my dead partner. I know you moved forward and you are only doing this out of remembrance. Trust me, I will respect that. You would do the same for me."

"Thank-you, Miranda."

Silence then engulfed the big room as the moon shined in through the window and on the royal couple. Before they realize it the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Taking in one another's presence.

Once the couple parted they were out of breath. "I should let you get back to what you were doing. I 'll see you in the morning." ' Miranda then tried to leave again but felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Perhaps, we should start some sort of tradition between us." he said huskily making her blush.

"But I...I don't want to ruin your waltz." Miranda said becoming surprised at the attention she was getting.

"I can do it another time," He answered as he began to play with her hair. "I want to start something special that we can do with each other each year. What do you say...?"

"Oh Rollie, I wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe we can have our own special little waltz too?" Miranda asked still blushing.

"Anything for my queen." he answered as pulled her towards him and began dancing with around the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I hoped you guys enjoyed this. I made a reference to AquaTurqoise's story "The Magic of Wassillia" since this story was originally her's. Please review!


End file.
